A collar or harness wound on a neck of a pet has been conventionally used for connecting a leash to a pet. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional harness 100 generally includes a collar band 110 wound on a neck of a pet 200, a torso band 120 mounted generally on a torso region of the pet 200 positioned between forelegs 210 and hind legs 220 of the pet 200, a first connection band 130 for connecting the collar band 110 and the torso band 120 to each other on a dorsal or back side of the pet 200, and a second connection band 140 for connecting the collar band 110 and the torso band 120 to each other on a ventral side of the pet 200. Typically the harness 100 is constructed so as to permit a leash 150 to be connected to the first connection band 130.
In the conventional harness 100, each of the collar band 110, the torso band 120 and the first and connection bands 130, 140 are generally uniform in width and typically made of a nylon, synthetic or natural leather. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,755 describes a conventional harness with a moveable lead connecting ring to prevent reversal and torsion of the collar and trunk bands of the harness. Not only these conventional harnesses are uncomfortable for the pet, but these conventional harnesses, particularly the collar band, can choke or put an enormous stress on the pet's neck when the leash is pulled by the animal handler or when the pet dashes forward. Therefore, it is desirable to have a choke-free or non-choking harness that is comfortable and evenly distributes the stress throughout the chest area of the pet when the leash is pulled, thereby minimizing or eliminating any choking hazard on the pet's neck.